nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Prometheus MXVIII-20K
|Price = 199.99 USD 299.99 CAD |Productnumber=E0404 |Ammo type = High-Impact Rounds |Firingcapacity = 200 |Batteries=Internal battery |Internals = Flywheel |Primemech = Acceleration trigger |Firemode = Automatic |ROF = 8 rounds per second }} The Prometheus MXVIII-20K is a Nerf blaster that was released in fall of 2018 under the Phantom Corps sub-series. It comes packaged with two-hundred High-Impact Rounds, a rechargeable NiMH battery, a charger, two team flags, a shoulder strap, a hopper and instructions. Details The Prometheus MXVIII-20K is a fully-automatic flywheel blaster. It is similar to the Nemesis MXVII-10K, as both are fully automatic hopper-fed blasters that use a conveyor system, meaning that it could generally be regarded as the successor to the Nemesis MXVII-10K. As with the Nemesis, the hopper is removable. It features two tactical rails, one on top and a very small one on the bottom, a reversible carry handle on the front, and a sling mount underneath the barrel. The trigger area is located on another carry handle in the back, where another sling mount can be found. On the trigger grip, there is a light that displays the amount of energy left in the battery. It advertises a rate of fire of up to eight rounds per second. Official description History The Prometheus was originally leaked in summer of 2017, along with other Phantom Corps blasters such as the Hades XVIII-6000, the Helios XVIII-700, and the Kronos XVIII-500. The video containing the leaked blaster showed it as a prototype blaster, the only part of the blaster that was colored was the muzzle. Its name was also originally unknown until a distributor website unintentionally revealed its name. It was later officially announced on January 24, 2018 and was shown off at the 2018 Toy Fair. Trivia *The Prometheus MXVIII-20K is named after Prometheus, a Titan, culture hero, and trickster figure who is credited with the creation of man from clay, and who defies the gods and gives fire to humanity. **Zeus, king of the Olympian gods and namesake of the Zeus MXV-1200, sentenced Prometheus to eternal torment for his transgression. The immortal Prometheus was bound to a rock, where each day an eagle, the emblem of Zeus, was sent to feed on his liver, which would then grow back to be eaten again the next day. In some versions, Prometheus was saved by the divine hero Heracles (whom the Heracles XIX-500 was named after) who shot the eagle. * The Prometheus has the highest stock capacity of any Nerf branded blaster, RIVAL or otherwise. *Although some blasters, such as the Rhino-Fire, feature a carry handle, the Prometheus is the first blaster to have two carry handles with the trigger region being located on one of them. *At 199.99 USD, it is the most expensive RIVAL blaster ever, beating out the Nemesis MXVII-10K by a hundred dollars. *The rechargeable battery bundled with this blaster is proprietary; it will only work on the Prometheus. Likewise, the blaster is not compatible with the Rechargeable Battery Pack. Gallery References External links * Category:Hasbro blasters Category:Nerf blasters Category:RIVAL blasters Category:Phantom Corps blasters Category:Automatic blasters Category:Flywheel system blasters Category:Battery-operated blasters Category:Ball blasters